Student of the Month
"Student of the Month" is the 5th episode to the "Ollie and Scoops" series. Synopsis When Ollie gets awarded Student of the Month at Davis County Elementary School, Julia Goldburger begins to lose her mind... And will STOP AT NOTHING to reclaim her coveted title! Plot At Davis Elementary School, The Student of the Month is about to be announced. Ollie and Scoops were talking down the halls, talking to each other when they then sees The Student of the Month wall, in which Portraits of Julia was in all months, except December. Scoops feels think Julia had too many Student of the Months. Ollie thinks She's an overachiever since she really loves the school. Just as she said that, Julia came in the scene. As she walked down the hall, everyone looked kinda uncomfortable when she was around. Principal Liquids was just telling Julia about the schedule for Today. When Julia left, Liquids was just wondering how Julia keeps being Student of the Month. But when he sees Ollie and Scoops high fiving after he made a sick burn, he is astonished, examining that the two doesn't need each other to survive, yet they do. This astonish him so much he honors Ollie as Student of the Month, replacing Julia. Ollie and Scoops goes to the picture room, where Carl gets ready to take a picture of them. He thinks Ollie getting Student of the Month is cool, as he tells them his ophthalmologist was worried cause when he takes a picture of her, the camera flashes reflecting off of Julia hurts his eyes. He then takes a picture of them. After that, Liquids puts a picture of Ollie and Scoops on the Student of the Month wall, and declares her the new Student of the Month. As everyone claps for her, Julia comes in, mistaking that the applause was for her. But as she sees what's going on, she smashes into pieces and screams. At home, she looks herself in the mirror and proclaims that if she isn't Student of the Month, she finds herself as not good enough. But a reflection of her subconscious comes from a mirror, telling her she's Julia Goldburger and motivates her to fight back for Student of the Month. Julia wonders how and her subconscious whispers in her ear what to do. Back at School, everyone was praising Ollie for her Student of the Month honor. Miss Bivvins gave Ollie and Scoops two donuts, Milky gives Ollie a glass of milk, and Carl WAS gonna ask her out on a date, but Julia crashes in. She proclaims today to be Julia Goldburger day and shaves Ollie's hair off and dresses her up in Julia's attire. She does the same with Scoops, her other classmates, and Miss Bivvins herself. As Principal Liquids comes in, also in Julia's attire, Julia tells him she "Goldburger-ed" the entire school. She feels like that is Student of the Month worthy. Liquid says he has an award for her. He puts a picture of Julia in the "Worst Student of the Month" wall. Liquids proclaims there are "two kinds of kids in the school." His kind of kids and the ones who should wallow in their filthiness. Ollie feels bad for Julia but she does not like what she did, but Scoops disagrees, as it makes him feels sexy. Julia, back at her house, she tells her subconscious that what she did backfired. Her subconscious tells her there's another plan, and she tells Julia who's fault is it. Julia realizes it's Ollie and she puts thinks about an evil plan. Back at School, Ollie and Scoops were just drinking bubble tea and Ollie was just playing with Scoops again. After that, they see Julia, dressed up as Ollie, and Brunk, painted as Scoops. Julia was imitating Ollie as her and Brunk enters the School. While Carl was gonna ask Ollie on a date fully this time, Julia gives him a wedgie. She does the same to Miss Bivvins. Ollie and Scoops enter, and Carl and Miss Bivvins scold Ollie and Scoops for what they did. The two then sees Julia and Brunk go to Liquids' office. Julia, still dressed up as Ollie, tells Liquids she and "Scoops" took turns making the Numbers 1 through 2 in it and she rips off Liquids' mustache. Merle, seeing Brunk through the window, wonders what he's doing there. Brunk tells him that Julia offered him a Big Tuna salad if he hung out with her. Ollie and Scoops sees the chaos is happening and he is annoyed to the Merle and Brunk again. Merle tells Brunk to get rid of the kid, and to do that, Brunk eats her. Ollie and Scoops assume recuse formation as Scoops turn into a ball, rolls and bumped into Brunk, which haves him spit Julia out. This made Merle and Brunk run away. Ollie thinks this has gone too far and removes herself from the Student of the Month wall. She tells Liquids' she revokes her Student of the Month so Julia can have it instead. Scoops proclaims all of this madness is over and Ollie agrees. She then sees Julia kissing her Student of the Month strap and smiles. The next day, Julia walks down the hall with her Student of the Month strap and Liquids, with a new mustache, tells her to not forget her Student Council, to which she says she's on her way now. As she arrives, she sees Ollie and Scoops there. Julia wonders why and Ollie tells her Liquids' was so impressed by what she did, He made Ollie Student Council vice president. Ollie thinks it's awesome since she can help Julia around the school. The two hug Julia and she twitches a bit. The episode ends with Ollie noticing Julia being upset about this. Cast and Characters Kimmy Robertson as Ollie Eric Bauza as Scoops Grey Griffin as Julia Goldburger Piotr Michael as Principal Liquids Rachael Russakoff as Carl Kelsy Abbott as Miss Bivvins/Milky Mike Stoklasa as Brunk Rich Evans as Merle Vivienne Medrano and Brock Baker as Julia's Singer Trivia * This is the first episode to use a new intro. * This is the last episode to come out in 2019 and in the 2010’s. * When Julia was cutting Miss Bivvins' hair, the classroom board haves an imitated drawing of Julia with the words "Julia Stinks," and something that says "O + C life" * This episode implies that Carl has a crush on Ollie. Errors * When Brunk, dressed as Scoops, burps at Principal Liquids, it was clear he was supposed to burp out a fish's skeleton, as shown in the next shot, but for some reason, when Brunk burped, the skeleton didn't come out. * When Ollie rolls Scoops to save Julia, Scoops disappears when he comes in the room. * In the shot where Brunk was spitting Julia out, he still had paint on him. But when he and Merle leaves, he seemed to have his own color scheme back. * When Julia was skipping down the halls, he has her Student of the Month strap. But when she enters, the strap seems to have disappeared. Episode Transcript TBA Gallery The Episode's gallery can be found here.